


The Best Birthday Ever

by Greyyyyy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy
Summary: Lewis半不情愿地扯开门——然后被酒精浸透了的大脑瞬间清醒了。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 祝Lewis32岁生日快乐xdd！小甜饼食用愉快w

砰砰。Lewis迷迷糊糊间听到有敲门声——大概只是梦吧。嘟囔了一句，他翻了个身继续睡过去。砰砰。那声音更响了。Lewis皱着眉用枕头捂住头，试图也一起堵住那恼人的声响。

砰砰——好吧，不管那人是谁，他赢了。锲而不舍的混蛋。Lewis从床上爬起来，痛苦地哀嚎了一声——他的四肢就像被扯散了再拼回去的一样，但酸痛起码让他清醒了一点。

仍被酒精麻醉着的大脑一片浑噩，顺便一起被麻痹了的小脑导致Lewis跌跌撞撞地在摸到门把手前被绊倒了三次。明天我的膝盖肯定会很痛。Lewis吧眨着眼睛，半不情愿地扯开门。

Nico正站在他面前，手中拿着两杯热可可。早晨的阳光迎着Lewis洒下，透过了Nico在暖风中蠢兮兮地立起来的发梢，照进了他的双眼。Nico的双眼里带着一丝笑意——他的眼睛真是天杀的蓝。

Lewis在想到这一点后才惊觉他跟Nico间的距离有些太近了。他甚至都能数清他有多少根睫毛。退后了两步，Lewis下意识地摸了把脸——他现在看上去肯定糟糕透顶：一身酒气还混着几缕香水味，头发乱糟糟地耷拉着——Lewis第一次那么在意自己在他人眼中的形象。

“Lewis，生日快乐！”哦。今天是Lewis的生日。他自己甚至都忘了这件事。“现在你比我老了！老年人哈哈——”看着Nico露出的笑容，Lewis恍惚间以为自己回到了十几年前，他们刚跑完卡丁，抱着头盔靠着对方坐在矮墙边，略感闷热的风拂着他们的脸颊，路灯下Nico的双眼格外闪亮。

“嘿，我觉得你需要一杯热可可？”伸出手在Lewis眼前挥了挥，Nico把杯子递到他的面前：“依旧是纯可可？”接过了杯子，Lewis抿了一口——香醇的口感让他舒心地眯起眼：“你还是加两勺半淡奶？”

Nico轻快地笑了起来，喝了一口热可可，唇边沾了一圈的泡沫：“不打算让我进去？”笑着把门扯得更开一些，Lewis比了个手势：“当然，请进。”


End file.
